Elle est à moi 2 ou presque
by leyya09
Summary: Suite de "Elle est à moi" pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu. Les correspondants français reviennent à Poudlard et avec eux Ivana, bien heureuse de retrouver Drago et Harry. Seulement ce dernier semble avoir un léger problème de rêve ...
1. Prologue

_**Coucou ! Me revoilà! **_

_**Tout d'abord les personnages présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas hélas ! **_

_**Ensuite que je vous explique rapidement l'idée : j'ai relu toutes les fanfics que j'ai écrites et je retrouvé "elle est à moi" et je me suis rappelé combien je m'étais amusé à l'écrire, aussi ais-je décidé d'écrire une suite ^^! **_

_**Mais évidemment beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis, notamment le fait que je suis devenu une accro au yaoi ! **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture **_

_**(vous êtes prévenu ce qui suis est comme toujours un gros délire ^^)

* * *

**_****

**_PROLOGUE :_**

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres… Rectification c'est ce que je pensais avant que mon « ex meilleur ennemi » ne m'entraîne à l'abri d'oreille indiscrète en m'arrachant le bras. Qu'il y a t-il de bizarre à ça me direz-vous ? Tout d'abord Harry Potter, même en étant en bon terme avec Drago Malefoy (c'est à dire le génialissime et excellent moi-même), attendrait d'être sûr qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne capable de voir que nos relations sont devenus amicales avant de m'attraper le bras, ensuite il n'aurait sûrement mais alors sûrement pas l'air joyeux en me parlant ! Ce n'est donc pas normal, aussi je m'attache donc à demander très calmement et distinctivement à celui qui vient de griller un fusible ce qui se passe :

- C'était si bien que ça ta baise de la nuit dernière ? !

Il me lança un regard noir, et entre-nous je préfère ça c'est tellement plus dans nos habitudes

- Je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle

- Pardon ? j'ai peut-être mal entendu, TU viens m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ?

Il râle et répond :

- Si tu ne veux pas savoir tant pis !

Il me fait un grand sourire sadique et rajoute :

- c'est bête, ça aurait changé, t'aurais été de bonne humeur !

Et sur ce il me plante là ! Non mais franchement, d'accord je l'ai UN PEU embêté, mais c'est totalement exagéré de se vexer pour si peu ! Et puis d'abord je suis toujours de bonne humeur ! Oui messieurs dames ! Toujours de bonne humeur ! Il est alors évident que je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, non mais !

Je le poursuis, lui arrache le bras, bah oui chacun son tour, et lui demande (non de non de non de non !) ce qu'il y a !

- Ivana revient !

- Pardon ?

- Dumbledore a parlé hier du fait que des correspondants français allaient venir demain…

- Ah bon ? je le coupe

Il me jette un regard l'air de dire tu-me-coupes-encore-une-fois-la-parole-je-te-bute (oui vous avez raison quel vocabulaire !). Je me tais donc…

- Eh Ivana m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'elle venait !

- Quoi ! Elle t'as envoyé une lettre et pas à moi ! j'hurle

- Je l'ai reçu ce matin et je ne crois pas t'avoir vu au déjeuner ?

- Non je n'y étais pas, je râle

- Pourquoi ça ? me demande t-il

- Je fais un régime…

- Pardon ? dit cet abruti en me fixant avec des yeux ronds

- Je fais un régime ! je répète, non mais il est sourd ou quoi ?

Et sur ce il éclate de rire ! Décidément ça ne tourne pas rond dans ce tête ! Et le voilà qui se tord le ventre ! Il se moque de moi ou quoi ! Ouhhhhh ! Il m'énerve !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme une hystérique !

- Toi…. Un régime rigole t-il plus fort, mais tu ressembles déjà à une anorexique !!! continue t-il

Une anorexique ? Vous n'avez pas entendu comme moi hein ? Il a bien dit anorexique ?!!!! Je vais le « censuré » !

Et sur ce je lui met mon poing dans la figure ! Seulement c'est pas pour autant que cet imbécile s'arrête de rire ! Non, il pisse le sang (j'ai touché son nez, c'est pratique ça saigne tout de suite ) et il continue à rire ! Après avoir rassemblé tout mon self-control je me jette sur lui, histoire qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas anorexique ! Ah ! ça a l'air de le calmer !

- Euh tu fais quoi là Drago ?

- Ben je te montre que je pèse mon poids !

- Oui effectivement dit-il en rougissant

En rougissant ? Mais qu'est-ce que … ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va imaginer ce détraqué sexuel !!! Oui je sais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité mais il y a des limites à pas franchir quand même ! Je me relève donc vivement, enfin toujours avec classe quoi et après un léger « humpf » je dis :

- Bon, eh bien moi je vais me préparer !

- Mais elle arrive dans deux heures ! répond Potter-l'imbécile (oui il a changé de grade ! c'est un détraqué !)

- C'est bien ce que je dis ! je m'énerve

- Il te faut deux heures pour te préparer ??!!

Je lui tire la langue et me dirige à grande enjambées vers ma chambre. Comment ça c'est puéril ?

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dois-je écrire une suite? REWIEWS please ! _**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**ET NON JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE**_

_**J'ai juste eu pas mal de choses à faire ces temps-ci donc désolée pour l'ENORME retard ... **_

_**Je suis contente d'avoir reçu quelques rewiews pour le prologue, je ne pensais vraiment pas continuer au début ^^!**_

_**Je suis assez déçue par ce chapitre mais il place l'histoire donc, **_

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapitre 1**_

Et Ivana se met à rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, je réussis quand même à capter entre deux gloussements :

- Non sérieux Harry, tu as rêvé de ça ?

Oui bon ça va, cela va faire un mois que ça me tracasse et en plus elle en rajoute ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas normal …

- Si je t'en ai parlé c'est pour trouver une solution, pas pour que tu te moques de moi, lui fis-je agréablement remarquer.

- Oui pardon excuse-moi, mais sérieusement, c'est vrai ? demande t-elle

- Tu penses sérieusement que je te dirais que j'ai rêvé de moi couchant avec Drago si c'était pas vrai !

Et la voilà qui repart dans un autre fou rire … On ne peut plus compter sur personne …

-Et bien on a l'air de bien s'amuser ! fait une voix dans notre dos

Evidemment fallait que ce soit Môôsieur Parfait, j'ai nommé le grand Drago Malefoy… Oui il m'énerve ! C'est de sa faute si j'ai rêvé de lui ! Et comment ça c'est logique ? !

-Tiens salut Drago ! fait Ivana avec un sourire en coin

-C'est quoi ce sourire en coin ? demande t-il

Et la traîtresse répond :

-Rien du tout, avec Harry on parlait juste de quelque chose de très intéressant.

-Ah bon ? C'est étonnant de sa part ! fait le décoloré avec un air supérieur.

Je me retiens de le frapper et me concentre sur ma zénitude habituelle.

-Ah mais je dois aller voir Chris ! s'exclame Ivana, j'avais zappé je vous laisse !

Et sur ce elle nous plante là moi et l'anorexique.

-Attends ! elle parle encore de Chris Anderson ? grogne Drago

Ne répondant que par un « grumf », il se tourne vers moi

-Ça va pas ? T'es bizarre en ce moment !

Comme si, il s'inquiétait pour moi … Non mais ! je sais très bien que cet air soi-disant inquiet est calculé au millimètres près. Hélas cela ne m'empêche de répondre :

-Mais non tout va bien.

Et de le voir lever son sourcil gauche aussi haut que sa frange. Comment il fait ? Moi j'ai beau mettre entrainer pendant des heures devant la glace, impossible de lever un seul sourcil. Et puis le voilà qui sourit :

-Ben alors t'es amoureux ?

Ne pas s'étrangler, ne pas s'étrangler, ne pas s'étrangler ! Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas amoureux ! Enfin je crois … SLURK ! Oubliez ce léger dérapage !

-Moi ? Non pas du tout je dis d'un air qui se veut neutre

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit Potter que tu ne sais pas mentir. Répond-il avec un graaaaaaaaaannnnnnnd sourire.

Non mais je te jure, un jour je vais te le … Restons zen. Et Môôsieur Parfait continue :

-Alors qui est-ce ? Ivana ? la blonde de Serdaigle, là comment elle s'appelle déjà, … ah oui Chloé ? Sarah ? Sophie ? C'est quand même pas Hermione ?

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !

-Bon alors qui c'est ?

-Personne.

Et sur ce je le plante là.

Ça lui apprendra non mais.

XXX

Non mais dites-moi que je rêve ! Harry Potter vient de me planter au milieu du couloir ! Alors qu'on avait une discussion très intéressante ! Bref allons demander à Ivana.

Je la trouve en train de flirter avec Monsieur-je-me-la-pète-trop, et non c'est pas moi, moi je suis beau et je n'ai pas peur de le montrer, c'est tout. Donc je la trouve en train de parler avec Chris Anderson, et je lui fais savoir d'un bref raclement de gorge que j'ai besoin de lui parler en privé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Ivana

-Tu lui trouves quoi à ce bellâtre ?

-Drago, t'es venu me voir pour me demander ça ?

-Non mais c'est une question qui me venait à l'esprit je réponds avec un grand sourire.

Oui en ce moment je souris souvent, Ivana a dit que j'étais plus beau comme ça, personnellement je pensais pas que c'était possible. Et oui je suis narcissique.

Elle râle et je pose la vraie question :

-Potter est amoureux ?

Et là elle s'étrangle et elle se met à rire à gorge déployée… Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'arrête pas.

-Pardon ? j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non, non … c'est juste que …

Et elle se remet à rire … Non mais c'est super malpoli ! J'ai donc attendu qu'elle arrête ce qui dura longtemps…

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

Elle inspira et répondit :

-Rien

* * *

_**La suite ... bientôt ^^!**_

_**REWIEWS ? (jaime XD)  
**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! ça motive ^^! **_

**_Alors Une petite suite comme cadeau de Noël non ? ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 2 :**_

-Non.

Comment ça non ? JE VEUX SAVOIR ! Je suis sur qu'il me cache quelque chose les deux là ! Et foi de Drago Malefoy, je saurais !

XXX

Je décide donc de mener ma petite enquête, je me met à suivre Potter partout. Je note avec qui il parle, avec qui il déjeune, avec qui il rit et avec qui il se dispute. Je vois bien qu'il a remarqué mon manège et ça a l'air de profondément l'énerver. Tant mieux !

Après une semaine, je peux désigner quatre filles dont Potter serait potentiellement amoureux.

Je fais part de mes découvertes à Ivana, histoire de voir si elle sursaute au nom d'une des filles.

Et ben non.

Elle recommence à rire…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a BORDEL ? je demande gentiment

-Tu t'es demandé si Harry était gay ? me répond t-elle avec un fin sourire

…

…

…

Mon cerveau vient de mourir là …. POTTER GAY ?

-PARDON ? j'hurle, POTTER EST GAY ?

Et là elle me fait juste un sourire très très ironique

-Gay ? D'où tu sors ça ?

Et elle s'en va …

…

…  
Ah ok d'accord … Ben il me reste juste à poser la question au concerné. Mais franchement Potter gay ? Le survivant gay ? L'élu gay ? Se serait tellement à mourir de rire ! Que dirait le ministère ? Le peuple ? Se serait tellement génial !

Bref je réussis à attraper Potter avant qu'il ne se rende à son cours de Potion, c'est pas comme s'il allait m'envoyer bouler alors qu'il peut louper quelques minutes de son cours détesté, non ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ENCORE Drago ? !

Mais quel humeur de chien ma parole !

-T'es gay ? je lance avec un magnifique sourire (enfin mon sourire est toujours magnifique)

Et là je le vois qui s'étrangle, qui tente de reprendre son souffle alors j'en profite pour l'achever :

-Alors c'est vrai ?

-Mais non ! rétorque t-il, qui t'as dit ça ? C'est Ivana hein !

-Comment tu as deviné ? Tu lui as donc dit quelques secrets non ?

Il me lance un regard noir et pars apparemment pour chercher Ivana. C'est cool, mais je ne suis pas plus avancé …

XXX

J'y crois pas ! MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! Comment Ivana a t-elle pu dire à Drago que j'étais gay ! Je te jure qu'elle va me la payer !

-IVANA, j'hurle quand je la croise dans un couloir, pourquoi tu as dit à Drago que j'étais gay ?

-Moi ? me sourit-elle j'ai jamais dit ça !

-Arrête de mentir !

Et j'allais ajouter d'autres choses toutes les plus sympathiques les unes que les autres quand je fut coupé dans mon élan par Malefoy (oui maintenant c'est Malefoy !) :

-Alors c'est vrai ? Le survivant est gay !

Et sur ces mots il part dans un fou rire et je peux vous dire que voir l'illustre descendant des Malefoy se fendre la poire en plein milieu d'un couloir de Poudlard est un spectacle plus que déconcertant. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rejoint par Ivana.

MAIS C'EST QU'ILS SE FOUTENT DE MOI EN PLUS ?

Aucun respect. Non vraiment aucun respect. Ils vont voir !

Et sur cette idée stupide que je regrette déjà, j'embrasse Drago et je m'en vais en les plantant là ! Non mais ! Faut pas pousser Mémé dans les orties non plus !

Et pendant que mon cerveau refait surface, je sens que ça va mal finir…

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avoue ne pas du tout savoir comment cela va finir XD! **_

_**LA suite mettrait peut etre un peu de temps arriver je suis sur l'idée de deux OS en ce moment ^^!**_

_**Voilà**_

_**Au fait j'aime toujours les rewiews :) !  
**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre entièrement consacré aux déboires de Drago, le pauvre j'adore l'embêter ^^!**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Harry Potter m'a embrassé …

Je répète Harry Potter m'a embrassé … Je ne vois plus qu'une solution pour me laver de cet affront, le suicide ! Bordel ! Harry Potter m'a embrassé ! Dire qu'il m'a fallu trois heures pour pouvoir bouger de ce couloir, avec l'aide d'Ivana, mais Harry Potter m'a embrassé ! Potter ! Le survivant ! Le golden boy national !

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je reste bloqué… J'ai du rêver, enfin cauchemarder ! C'est totalement irréaliste ! Déjà j'apprends dans la journée qu'il est gay, ce qui reste quand même un des chocs les plus horribles de ma vie (et oui c'est pire que le retour de Voldemort !), et ensuite il m'embrasse !

Et sans explications en plus ! Le goujat ! L'immonde mufle ! Bref je pense qu'une visite à Ivana s'impose. Je propose aussi de me rendre invisible pour éviter de tomber sur Potter.

Je me lève donc enfile quelques vêtements et me prépare à passer la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre en grand pour laisser apparaître Blaise en tenue de soirée

-Ben alors t'es pas encore habillé ? me demande t-il

-Habillé ?

-C'est le bal !

Putain de bordel de merde ! Le bal !

-J'y vais pas, je décide

-Quoi ? tu vas rester là toute la soirée ?

-Ouais !

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu vas rater une occasion de montrer au monde entier que tu es le plus beau ? demande Blaise d'un air sarcastique

Je lui lance un regard noir et murmure :

-Harry Potter m'a embrassé…

-Quoi ? hurle t-il, Il t'as embrassé ? Et alors c'était comment ? demande t-il avec un air envieux

-Cétait dégoûtant ! je réplique

-Mais oui bien sûr…

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi ?

-Ben c'est pas moi qui crie tous les nuits « Oh oui Harry vas y ! Plus fort ! ».

Mon cerveau vient de définitivement s'éteindre… Est-ce que vous avez entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ou je deviens fou ?

-PARDON ?

-« Oh oui mon Harry d'amour, je te veux encore en moi ! » continue Blaise avec un énooooooorme sourire

-J'ai jamais dit ça ! j'hurle

-Mais oui bien sûr… C'est d'ailleurs parce que je préfère Théodore que je dors maintenant dans le dortoir dans un minuscule lit à baldaquin et non dans ta chambre personnelle meublé d'un lit double et d'une salle de bain avec baignoire réplique Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es en train d'insinuer que pendant mon sommeil j'hurle des choses sur Potter et moi ?

-Je n'insinue pas, je le dis.

Je vais m'évanouir, ou alors aller vomir, c'est au choix.

-Je ne te crois pas Blaise !

-Et bien me crois pas sourit-il, en tout cas moi je vais au bal. Salut !

Et il quitte la chambre.

Non je ne le crois pas ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Comment je pourrais rêver de coucher avec Harry ! Beurk, il est laid, repoussant, il s'habille mal, ses cheveux sont toujours en pétard, ses lunettes affreuses, ses yeux d'une couleur totalement copiée sur le vert serpentard (oui, oui du P-l-a-g-i-a-t !), bref je dis SLURK !

Et en plus selon les dires de Blaise, je serais en dessous … Et ça c'est TOTALEMENT et STRICTEMENT impossible ! OK ?

D'ailleurs je vais hiberner ! Ouais ! Comme ça je ne verrais plus la sale tête de affreux-Potter et Blaise ne pourra plus rien dire.

ILS ME FONT TOUS CHIER !

Et oui la vulgarité ressort chez moi quand je suis énervé, et je suis ÉNERVÉ !

Et c'est donc là que innocemment je m'endors en boudant, pestant, insultant tous ces décérébrés sans penser à « l'abominable Blaise du dortoir » plaçant furtivement un « horrible et lâche » objet dans ma chambre.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et j'offre un one-shot à la personne qui trouve quel est cet insidieux objet que Blaise a placé dans la chambre de Drago (dépêchez-vous parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit difficile à trouver ^^)**_

REWIEWS please ^^!


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Me revoilà ! Comme d'habitude, désolé s'il reste des fautes ... **_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Aaaaahh ! J'ai bien dormi ! Super bien même !

Mais attends hier c'était le bal… j'y suis pas allé … Pourquoi ?

Ah oui ok ça me revient …

POTTER

Encore et toujours Potter. C'est grave quand même, je ne peux pas faire une chose dans l'univers sans que Potter soit là ! Et Blaise qui insinue que je fais des rêves érotiques sur lui ! Non mais et puis quoi encore !

Je me lève pour prendre un loooooong bain plein de mousse, de bougies parfumées et d'un bon livre. Une heure après totalement réveillé et de magnifique humeur, je m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre quand Blaise rentre en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande

-Hum. Je me demandais si tu avais vu le petit mot que je t'avais laissé sur ton bureau.

-Quel petit mot ?

Mais Blaise a déjà quitté ma chambre. Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ?

Je me penche donc sur mon bureau, et inspecte son petit mot : « Puisque tu ne me croyais pas ». À côté est posé un CD.

Je lève un sourcil. Blaise se servir de la technologie moldue ? Moi j'ai un lecteur de CDs vu qu'Ivana a voulu me faire découvrir les joies de la musique moldue mais lui ? Je place donc mon CD dans le lecteur et écoute.

…

…

…

- ZABINI !

XXX

-C'était quoi ce hurlement ?

-J'ai rien entendu moi… réponds Ivana

Il m'a pourtant semblé entendre le hurlement d'un monstre en colère. Mais bon j'entends souvent des voix, il paraît.

-Alors tu dis que depuis que tu l'as embrassé, il t'évite ?

-Mouais… Mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas cherché.

-Mais Harry, t'avais envie de l'embrasser non ?

-QUOI ! ça va pas non ! J'ai fait ça que pour l'embêter !

-Mais oui bien sûr … sourit-elle

J'allais répliquer quand Blaise Zabini passe devant nous poursuivi par un blond à l'air complètement enragé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je dois dire que je n'en sais rien dit Ivana.

Nous essayons donc tant bien que mal de retenir le blond qui vocifère un tas d'injures qui paraissent très (mais alors très) décalé avec son style aristocratique.

Ivana tente de le calmer en lui demandant ce qui ne va pas.

-Je vais très bien ! Ou du moins j'irais bien dès que j'aurais décapité Zabini, alors si vous voulez bien me lâcher je pourrais aller bien très vite ! s'énerva t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? je demande au grand noir qui essaye vainement de se cacher derrière moi.

-Moi ? mais rien du tout, je lui ai juste montré la vérité.

-Tu m'as ENREGISTRÉ avec des micros pendant mon sommeil ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça !

-Enregistré ? Tu parles pendant ton sommeil ? demande Ivana

-Quoi ? Moi ? euh non, pas du tout ! bafouille le blond en rougissant avec de s'enfuir.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Depuis quand Malfoy rougit ?

Ivana se tourne vers Blaise :

-Alors ?

-Et bien comment dire… Disons que Drago a des rêves très intéressants concernant un certain brun.

Un brun ? Quel brun ? Et pourquoi ils me regardent tous les deux bizarrement ?

* * *

_**Rewiews ? :) **_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Et oui ! C'est la fin ! Dernier chapitre ! En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les rewiews tout au long de cette fic ! **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre qu'on se moque de moi ! D'abord Drago qui vient hurler sur Blaise, et qui avoue qu'il fait des rêves sur un brun, et maintenant Ivana et Blaise qui me regardent bizarrement et qui se foutent de moi dès que je tourne le dos…

J'y comprends rien moi !

De plus qui ça peut bien être ce brun ? C'est vrai j'ai jamais entendu Drago dire qu'il était gay, même pas bi ! Et maintenant il rêve d'un brun !

Et non je ne suis pas du tout jaloux comme a dit Hermione, je suis juste vexé qu'il ne met rien dit ! Oui oui VEXÉ !

Comment ça je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes rêves érotiques ? C'est normal, il est dedans je ne vais pas lui en parler !

Et pendant que je rumine, mes pas me dirigent vers la chambre du préfet en chef.

Je frappe.

-Blaise va t'en je ne changerais pas d'avis, il est HORS DE QUESTION que je sorte de cette chambre !

-Euh …

Mais attendez qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je me suis dirigé vers la chambre de Malfoy ? Et pendant que je triture le cerveau, la porte s'ouvre en grand sur un Drago cheveux en désordre, chemise mal refermée, en boxer, les yeux en colère et … arrêtez mon Dieu je bannnnde !

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là Potter ?

Déglutir… déglutir ! Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder ! Trop tard j'ai vu !

-Euh … Ben…

-Quoi ? s'énerve le blond qui a un torse magnifique et qui … STOP ! flinguez-moi !

Je l'attrape par la nuque et je lui roule la pelle du siècle. Et il se débat même pas ! Comment je peux retrouver mes esprits si … Oh … il vient de rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche… et hum… il embrasse trop bien. Non Harry on se réveille ! Non ne lui enlève pas sa chemise, ne lui enlève pas sa … ! Ne referme pas cette porte, ne referme pas cette … !

Cerveau : OFF

**_Quelques heures plus tard :  
_**

-Hum…. Donc nous sommes d'accord ?

-Oui réponds Harry

-Il ne s'est rien passé ?

-Rien du tout. Renchérit-il

Oui, oui c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est à poil dans mon lit, que je peux admirer son magnifique torse, ses pectoraux, sa peau bronzé et … non Drago *BAF* on se réveille, on respire, on expire. Ouf ça va mieux.

Non mais attends je rêve ou Potter me reluque sauvagement aussi… ? Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer…. JE CRAQUE ! Et pendant que je me jette sur lui j'entends :

-Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?

-C'est ça, et il ne se passe toujours rien.

Et au moment où Harry passe ses mains dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer contre lui, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas. On se retourne tous les deux pour voir un Blaise totalement étonné, voir choqué devant ce qui s'appelait autrefois ma porte.

-Qu'est-ce que …. ?

-Rien réponds Harry, on ne fait rien.

Je me retiens de le frapper, surtout quand Blaise part en courant en criant : « IVANA, ça y est ENFIN ! »

Mon dieu achevez-moi … Non en fait attendez que j'ai fini avec Harry.

-Mais au fait ! s'écrit celui-ci énervé, c'était qui le brun dont tu rêvais ?

En fait vous pouvez me tuer tout de suite …

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Je pense rajouter un petit chapitre, une interview exclusive du nouveau couple de Poudlard : Harry & Drago par Colin Crivey pour le journal de l'école ! **_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions : REWIEWS !  
**_


	7. Épilogue

_**Et voilà mes chers amis, c'est sur ce dernier chapitre que l'on se quitte ! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi de l'écrire, et j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée ! Merci pour toutes vos rewiews et **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**En italique, c'est Colin Crivey qui pose les questions de l'interview.**_**  
**_

_**Épilogue :**_

_Et oui Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à l'interview exclusive du nouveau couple glamour de Poudlard Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ! _

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai suivi Potter ?

-Mais parce que tu m'aimes Dragounet ! me réponds cette horrible traître avec un grand sourire.

_Oh déjà un surnom que c'est mignoooooon ! _s'extasie cette affreux Colin Crivey en regardant Harry avec des yeux de merlan frit… _Alors Malfoy lequel de vous deux à avouer ses sentiments à l'autre ? _

Je t'en fouterais des sentiments tiens…

-Euh ben c'est Harry-chou évidemment je réponds avec un grand sourire quand je le vois s'étrangler devant le surnom.

-Pardon Dragounet mais il me semblait pourtant que c'était toi lorsque tu as avoué à Blaise faire des rêves érotiques sur moi.

Oh le coup bas ! Le sale petit traître ! Le …

_Des rêves érotiques ? Sérieusement ? _pétille cette immonde blondasse de Crivey

-Il me semblait pourtant Harry d'amour que c'est toi qui parlait de rêve érotique avec Ivana !

-Quoi ? elle t'a raconté ? s'énerve mon brun, enfin je veux dire : n'importe quoi !

-Quelle répartie chéri ! J'en suis tout ébloui !

_Mais alors diriez-vous que votre relation est basée sur le sexe ou l'amour, nos lecteurs s'interrogent ! _

-Le sexe-L'amour répond en même temps que moi cette immonde niais Gryffondor avant que je lui lance un regard noir.

-Pardon Potter mais ça ne peut être que le sexe !

-Excuse-moi Malfoy mais si ce n'était que le sexe, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais parlé à ton père !

-Grumf !

-Quelle répartie ! J'en suis tout ébloui me sourit cet idiot

Non mais franchement qu'est qui m'a pris de coucher avec lui ! S'en est finit de moi, de ma réputation, de mon honneur, de …

Bon, bon d'accord Potter est absolument à tomber, et j'adore quand il me donne des surnoms mais … Oh mon dieu Merlin ! Je n'ai pas pensé ça… !

_Ah et une question récurrentes de nos lectrices, qui donc est au-dessus ?_

Harry et moi lui lançons un regard noir et il déglutit avant de passer à la question suivante.

_Euh… Pensez-vous au mariage à la fin de votre scolarité ? _

Pendant que je m'étouffe, Harry-je-suis-bientôt-mort-Potter répond avec un grand sourire :

-Mais oui bien sûr !

-Pardon ?

-C'est obligé Drago-chou sinon je vais être obligé de te quitter.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Et de plus je t'interdis de me quitter !

-C'est pour ça que l'on va se marier !

Ok… J'ai vaguement l'impression de mettre fait avoir surtout quand l'immonde sourire de Colin Crivey s'élargit (si, si c'est possible) et qu'il dit :

_Et bien mes chers lecteurs-lectrices quelle palpitante interview ! Nous saurons la suite au prochain numéro !_

-Un prochain numéro ? Quel prochain numéro ? je lance à Harry menaçant

-Celui qu'il sera obligé de refaire lorsqu'on aura brûlé celui-là me répond avec un sourire très Serpantard Potter.

Ok… j'avoue, je l'aime enfin un petit peu… mais il faut pas lui dire il pourrait prendre la grosse tête !

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà ! C'est fini snif ! Merci de me faire part de vos remarques ^^! REWIEWS ! **_


End file.
